With You In My Head
by jinglebellsisawesome
Summary: AU/AH/OOC She's the awkward, shy fashion designer with a hidden past. He's the cold, closed off Major assigned to train the new recruits. When the two meet in the most unexpected of places, can they break down their walls and learn to love again? Cannon A/J


Hello fellow Jalice shippers. I decided to write this after watching the training of the Cullens scene in _Eclipse_. This will be AU/AH/OOC but all couples are cannon so as to not make it too confusing.

This is rated T but may contain some swearing and some violence at some point. However, I have tried to make it as fluffy as possible to soothe all the other things.

I do not own _Twilight_ (books and films alike) or any of the characters; they belong to Stephenie Meyer. The army base location I am using is completely fictional, however, as is Mr Hayden Dawes.

I hope y'all like this.

* * *

><p><em>AUAH/OOC She's the awkward, shy fashion designer with a hidden past. He's the cold, closed off Major assigned to train the new recruits. When the two meet in the most unexpected of places, can they break down their walls and learn to love again? Cannon A/J_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The rain patted heavily down on the roof of Alice's tiny apartment, reflecting the inner turmoil the young woman was feeling inside. Thunder roared and lightning crashed but she paid them no heed. She was too far in to the demons of her past to acknowledge anything going on in the here and now.

She screwed her eyes shut as she tried to recall what had happened.

...But try as she might, she could not remember anything. Her mind drew up a blank. Feeling swallowed up by these strong emotions charging at her full-speed, she slammed her fist into her mirror. Glass was caught in her hand and dug into her skin but she relished in the pain it gave her.

'_Amnesia_,' they had declared her. '_She has partial amnesia. It means that whatever happened to her was so traumatic that her brain refuses to process it.'_

_Yeah,_ she mused, a smirk dancing on her lips, _well it's time to my screw-up of a brain that it's way past the time to start fucking processing it._

She glanced forlornly at a crunched up piece of paper she had tossed carelessly around that was now laying on her bedside table. A passing thought flew by her then and she tilted her head as she thought. She picked the up the small ball of paper and stared at it for a moment longer before hurling it towards the general direction of her bin.

Unfortunately, she had never had a good aim as a child – something that seemed to have stalked her into adulthood – and the now screwed up ball of paper danced across the rim of the bin (a feeling Alice is all too familiar with) before sliding gracefully (a feeling Alice is _not_ all too familiar with) on to the wooden flooring.

Alice was struck with the indescribable urge to laugh. To laugh at the fact that she had partial amnesia. To laugh at her crappy apartment that, so far, only served to deliver negativity. To laugh at the fact that she was comparing herself to a stupid _ball of paper_ of all things. To laugh at everything she was feeling to just release it into the wild; into another person. A better, more suited person to deal with this. Hell, she'd take anyone if she could just get this off of her chest._  
><em>

As it turned out, the laughter came to her and soon water began pooling in her dark brown orbs and cascading down her face in waves as the laughter quickly turned to gut-wrenching sobs.

It felt good, she soon realised, to just cry. To let it all out. She'd been denying herself the right to cry – the guilt managed to stop her every time she tried.

But now there were no emotional restraints. It seemed even guilt too days off and give her time to rest and recoup before going back to its job in making her life a living hell.

After a while, the tears subsided and Alice was left, once again, with an empty heart.

She glared all around her, cursing and swearing obscenities mentally at all her wrong doings. She knew that what she was doing was self-pitying herself but she didn't care. She was too far gone to care about something as trivial as that.

She leaned her weight against the wall; too emotionally drained to stand up. However, this position allowed her to catch the barely-there ball of paper that she had crumpled up beyond belief. She crawled over to it slowly, lethargic from her previous breakdowns.

Her hand tightened around it, as if clinging on to life itself, and she brought it carefully in front of her face, directly in her eyesight. She began slowly uncurling it and single words became coherent to her dark brown eyes.

'**TRAINING**...**ARMY**...**UNITED AS A NATION**...'**  
><strong>

That piqued Alice's interest. She had never felt _united_ before and she longed to feel what it would be like to stand beside other people; people who wouldn't judge her and simply accept her as who she was, and to be united against a common cause. A common _enemy.  
><em>

A wistful smile blossomed on the young female's pale face, cracking her chapped lips slightly. She knew that it was just too good to be true to be accepted by others.

_Although, that doesn't mean that I can't join up_. Alice weighed up her options silently as she unveiled the paper to reveal even more of its deeper secrets.

'**TRAINING TO BEGIN ON THE THIRD OF DECEMBER AND WILL CONTINUE FOR TEN WEEKS UNDER THE COMMAND OF MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK**.'**  
><strong>

Alice frowned as she stared at the name of the man. There was something familiar about it; a sense that she should know who this person was but she didn't. She quickly dismissed it and carried on her reading:

'**THE TRAINING WILL BE IN AN ARMY BASE JUST OUTSIDE OF TEXAS AND THEY WILL BE AS RIGOROUS AS THEY CAN BE. YOU WILL BE PUSHED TO THE BREAKING POINT.**'

She grinned to herself. Being pushed to the breaking point was something of a familiar occurrence for her; if anything the past few days have helped her learn her limits and from that, she can respect them.

She quickly scanned the half-ripped text for any contact details and almost missed them. She stood up on shaky legs and walked slowly over to the kitchen counter for a pen and some paper to write down the contacts. She wasn't sure that what the American army had in mind was people like her but as they say; _Never judge a book by its cover._

She walked over to her telephone and quickly punched in the numbers. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up. "Hello, my name is Alice Cullen. Um, yes, I'm looking for a...Mr Hayden Dawes, can you put him on the phone please? Yes, I would like to sign up."

She didn't know what happened to her but she planned to. And clutching the phone tightly in her clenched fist, she resolved: _But I'm determined to find out._


End file.
